Time less Soul: All Encompassing Darkness
by Shadow Vortex632
Summary: He was always weaker than his two friends and teammates and he hated it. So being offered power he accepts it not caring for anything else. As he gains the power he craves he learns this power comes with consequences but will he care? Later Dark Naruto. M for safety. Fem Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

AN: First story. Enjoy reading from a rookie.

"talking"

'thinking'

(author input)

Chapter 1: Meet Naruto

"I'm coming, wait for me." was the reply of little naruto as his blonde hair is making him stick out from everybody under the sun's rays. He pants as he tries to keep up with Hinata and not trip down the small hill they're running on. He currently is decked out in brown shorts and white tee shirt with green goggles around his neck.

"Hurry up, Ma-Chan is just over there with Itachi-niisan." Hinata yelled again as she paused to allow Naruto to catch up.

"O-ok" was Naruto's tired response as when he finally caught up he seemed ready to collapse.

"You ok." Hinata inquired as she cocked her head to the side her lavender eyes narrowing.

"Yep." Naruto responded still panting shutting his blue eyes from the world and feeling a light headache caused from the sun's heavy rays. "But if it isn't to much to ask can we walk the rest please."

" I guess" Hinata responded uncertainly as she judged the distances from where they stand and to there destination. "But long strides" she announces with great flourish and maturity trying to mimic her father then giggled at how she sounded.

"Alright lets go." Naruto says finally getting his breath back.

With a smile in place the 6 year olds proceed onward.

"Where are they." Whines a six year old girl. Her hair spiky-ish as it reaches the nape of her neck and the bangs frame the side of her face. She looks around wildly while her foot taps impatiently and tapping her finger against her black shorts and her hand running down her white shirt trying to get a wet and slightly red stain off it only to make it worst.

"Patience... and you should stop trying to rub that tomato juice off, you are only making it worst." states a eleven old boy with smooth hair in a ponytail and two tuffs of hair framing his creased face. He sits with a plain outfit that is unimportant.

"Whatever Itachi-niisan." was the response Itachi got from his sister, Matasuki Uchiha.

With a sigh he looks up to the sky, painted blue, shining sun, fluffy clouds and birds flying around. Finally he brings his head down and looking forward he sees two children walking towards him and his sister. Not mistaking that blonde and bright hair for anything else he turns his head and looks down at his little sister.  
"I think those are your friends I am seeing from the distance, Suki-Chan."

Shooting up Matasuki looks around. Hair ripping wildly till she settles her sights on her friends.  
"Hinata-Chan Naruto-kun." she yells as she waves her small arms wildly jumping up and down in excitement.  
Seeming to share her enthusiasm they run to them, one getting there faster than the other.

"Ma-Chan, Itachi-niisan." yelled Hinata when she finally makes it a large grin in place on her face.

"Hi guys" came Naruto when he catches up. With a squeal the girls race off saying Naruto is it and Naruto runs to catch them without a complaint.

An hour passed as the three six year-olds play and Itachi watches. When it was time to go they walked to the Uchiha compound on Matasuki presistance to invite them. As the group is walking to the Uchiha compound Hinata gets a curious face and inquires as she turns to Itachi.  
"Itachi-nii how is shinobi life." She said this with her head to the side.

Pausing mid step causing the rest of the group to stop he looks at her then the others faces to be met with that same curious look. Sighing he resumes motion as does the group of children.

"The life of a shinobi is...hard." Itachi said with a pause as if trying to the find the words to use. The village just barely passed a war with the Kumo Hyuuga incident, and Itachi did not want a war after seeing his friend Shisui memories of his experience in last one through Shisui genjustu. " What most people don't tell you is that life of the shinobi isn't grandeur and honor. You will kill, you will almost die and if you aren't strong enough you and the earth will become one after you are buried. In this business you could lose things most precious to you, like your heart even your soul and not through death either. You don't understand now and I hope you never do."

Silence reigned in the air as the children thought over what he said. Like Itachi said they didn't fully understand it, they just got the basics of what he was saying, being shinobi is hard.

'What is the fun if it is easy' Hinata says after thinking. Raising her head with determination reflected in her eyes she announces, "I don't care. I'll be one of the strongest shinobi that ever lived, and I promise you I won't lose myself." she whispered in determination that left no question.

"Right." Matasuki yells also.

Through this Naruto is silent. When he hears "Right Naruto-kun" as both girls look at him with sparkling eyes. With a smile he says "right".  
At the same time they pump their little hands in the air. And yell to the heavens "BELIEVE IT."

XXXXX  
_7 years later_

So here we currently find ourselves in a cramped apartment. The Kitchen, colored a yellow sum hue, has a refrigerator in the corner, a small circular table right in the middle of the room, a microwave, stove and blender. The cream colored living room has a simple glass table, couch, a lamp on a stand with a bookshelf in a corner and a small T.V. set . The only bedroom, painted orange, has posters on the wall in disorderly fashion, a small bookcase filled to the brim with books, a big bed with black sheets, covering, and pillow case with a mop of blonde hair peaking out of the covers.  
Naruto is laying there sleeping peacefully... until his alarm had to ruin that.

Ring!Ring! Ring!Ring!  
"Ahhhh" Naruto yells as he jumps up out of the corner of the bed and rolls off the side to bust his butt on the floor. "Ouch" was all the tangled mess could say as it lay on the wooden floor.

Rising slowly he un tangles him self and making the way to the bathroom he sighs and runs his hand through his hair. "This is going to suck, believe it."

After getting out the shower Naruto stands in front of the fogged over mirror. Wiping away the fog he stares at his reflection. His normally spiky blonde hair matted from the weight of the water absorbed in it. His tanned skin and toned muscles, from hours of training, dripping water droplets on his tiled floor bathroom. Then his ocean blue eyes. The gems could attract anyone if the bags under them wasn't prominent.

Finally walking out of the bathroom he walks to a stand in front of his bed. He stares at a katana with a black sheath with gold accents, brown rope tied near the top and gold guard. The handle is also a dark gold with brown string wrapped around it.  
Staring at it for a while Naruto turns away. 'I think I might have already lost my soul, Itachi,' chuckling drily 'I know others lose theirs to you. Isn't that right Kitetsu.' At this the sword seem to glow with a pink evil light.

XXXXX

Now walking through the village he is in his regular clothes, consisting of a white hoodie with an orange inside with the sleeves rolled up. Dark orange shirt under that with a black leaf village symbol. White cargo shorts that reach mid-shin to give his feat plenty of room since they flair out by then. White tubes that covers his elbows and white combat boots with orange laces. Lastly his blue forehead protector is around his neck. Walking through Konoha he nods to passerby and other people being met with the same greeting. He takes it all in. The bright light of the sun in it's nine o'clock position, the blue cloudless sky, the roar of the crowded main road. The yells of shinobi chasing a small blur. "Come back honorable Grandson" another yells "Fuck that, come back here you annoying little shit stain."

Seeing as it is almost everyday occurrence. Naruto sighs and with a shake of the head takes off in the direction of the blur. Swerving through alleyways, jumping on roofs, and flipping over couches and other miscellaneous things Naruto beats the blur causing it to run head long into him. That is if he did not side step it, grab a shruinken, and threw it at it's feet which it jumped over in the nick of time.

"Huh got to do better than that bro-" was what Konohamaru Sarutobi was trying to say till he hit his head on a nearby branch in midair. Naruto doubled over in laughter at the pittiful sight of the little boy on the ground with teeth missing and swirly marks in his eyes.  
Konohamaru, recovering to laughter, jumped up and said to Naruto "Shut up" with a pout. He is wearing a yellow shirt, blue shorts, a long blue scarf and Naruto's old green goggles.

"Sorry Kono-Chan to funny." Naruto says calming down but still smiling and a chuckle escaping every now and then. "But what are you doing causing trouble again. Aren't you suppose to be in the academy."

Before Konohamaru can respond they here a dark voice "Yeah aren't you suppose to be in the academy."  
Knowing that voice from anywhere Konohamaru freezes up.

"Hi Iruka-sensei." Naruto says with a small smile. Confirming Konohamaru's suspicion he pales.

"Hi Naruto" Iruka responds. "Now Konohamaru. GET YOUR ASS TO CLASS." Quicker than any hokage ever could, Konohamaru disappeared in a dust cloud to the academy. Just watching for a while seeing that huge dust cloud in the direction of the academy, Naruto smiles and turns away before turning his head to the side to face Iruka and smiles kindly at him.

"See ya Iruka-sensei I got things to do." Naruto says walking away calmly.

"Oh. By Naruto." Iruka says after blinking owlish-ly for a few seconds.

Now at the training grounds Naruto sees Matasuki laying there. She is wearing black cargos, black belt with an burnt orange color skull buckle , black sandles, crimson glove on her right hand with a white colored plate on the back of the palm and fingers, a crimson shirt, also a white midriff long sleeve leather jacket with the Uchiha crest on it, and lastly her forehead protector with black cloth on her forehead while her hairs bangs frames the metal plating.

"Hi Suki-Chan."

"Didn't I tell you to not call me that Uzumaki."

"Didn't I tell you to call me Naruto. Besides we were best friends and I believe we still are, so nicknames should be allowed."

Sighing she just shakes her head and close her eyes as Naruto sits next to her. She inhales through her nose as the wind picks up and she gets a whiff of Naruto scent. Slowly exhaling she calms herself down from smelling the scent of Naruto. He intoxicates her for some reason she doesn't understand. Some might say she likes him but she refuses to believe it.

As they sit in silence waiting for the other team members Matasuki peaks open an eye and looks at Naruto. She sees his eyelids sagging, eyes clouded over in memory, and bags forming under his eyes. Deducing the reason Matasuki closes her eyes again and sighs.

"You didn't get any sleep, Uzumaki."

Jumping in shock at the sudden question, more like statement, Naruto nods.

"Yeah bad dream...again."

"About the last mission we had?" Not hearing an answer she peeks an eye open and see the answer on his face in the form of guilt reflected in his eyes.

"Listen Uzumaki. What happened on that mission was not your fault. The sword was proved sentient and you are not at fault. It took over, it is ok."

"YOU DON'T GET IT. I lost control over the damn blade. I am glad it was just bandits but even they didn't deserve there soul being ripped out like that. You heard there screams. It was horrible. You didn't see the look in their eyes." By the end he looked ready to cry.

Ahhh. Blood splash to the ground from a stab through the stomach. A blue eye follows still holding the look of pure fear.

Stop, please I'm sorry. A man whimpers is body riddled with slashes, eye hanging lose and face beat beyond recognition. He should of been taken by deaths cold embrace but he could not get that relief. His one working green eye show immense pain.

No, no , don't, NO. His body starts to shrivel and turn gray bones become noticeable and cloudy brown eyes roll to the back of his head.

You monster. Said a man on his knees both arms gone and blood leaking down his side. Teeth missing and blood leaking from his mouth. And his eyes was the worst, the reason is simple. Naruto ripped them out and proceeded to crush them beyond recognition.

This was team 7 first C-rank mission and it went all wrong beginning with that damn sword.

Naruto jolts upright when he feels a warm feeling wrap around his hand. Looking down he sees pale fingers wrap around his. Following the hand on his he looks into concerned onyx eyes.

"No I didn't see the bandits look, but I seen the look of appreciation from the captive woman. Those men were horrible and as you can remember rapist. So what you did was justice."

Remembering the captive woman in there deplorable state and the look of gratitude in their eyes when they seen the team that had come save them. They didn't even bat an eye at the gore and blood on the floor. A few even spit on some faces of the ones barely alive who would die soon. Turning his head away from her caring eyes he sighs in sadness.

"Justice, huh," closing his eyes and slowly shaking his head he continues in a guilty tone of voice. "Justice only a monster could dish out."

Seeming to not miss a beat Matasuki responds, "Well my favorite type of monster, if it brings justice." Then she proceeds to close her eyes and put on a carefree smile.

Naruto looks at her quickly at the response and sees the smile. As he looks at it he can see a faded and cloudy image over Matasuki. 'That smile,' he thinks then smiles a little himself 'just like when we were kids.' He continues the thought never taking his eyes off of her.

Opening her eye to just an unnoticeable slit she takes in the light smile and his eyes in there enchanted state. 'With one more push I could get Naruto-kun to act normal.' Thinking on what to do she gets a hilarious thought her smile transforms. 'Oh this could be fun'

Seeing the difference in smile he breaks out of his trance to inquire what is wrong when Matasuki literally pounces on him. Eyes wide and confused out of his mind Naruto can't say anything. Matasuki smiles again but this time it is cat like one that is just swimming in mischief.

"But if Naruto-kun is still unhappy," she begins innocently then leans in close to place her lips next to his ear, "I'm sure that Matasuki can find a way to cheer you up." She ends airily and for further incentive licked his ear lobe as she grinds her shapely hips on his.

There was silence. Then a scream broke throughout the once calm village.

XXXXX

It has been about 5 minutes since that heart to heart and tongue to...ear. In that amount of time Naruto calmed down and moved to a different tree out of Matasuki's pouncing range. After another minute of silence and watching the birds in the sky enjoying the day Naruto looks at the young woman next to him. He is greeted to the sight of her with her eyes closed. Taking the opportunity he stares undisturbed. Her spiky hair grew longer to where it is flowing down her back mimicking her ancestor Madara Uchiha. Her skin is a tad bit tanner from training but not to much just enough to be healthy. Her skin is also unblemished and soft to the touch if her hand was anything to go by. Content to just take in the attractive details of his friend he just sits there in the peaceful silence. Unintentionally his eyes start to wander lower to her high B cup chest, to her flat stomach, to her generous butt that is unfortunately being sat on not allowing a good view. Remembering what was said by her he shivers 'If she did decide to do what she was insinuating then I positively would of been happy.'

"Matasuki."

"Yes."

Pausing he finally says, "Thank you."

"No problem, Uzumaki," she turns her head with a kind smile plastered on. "After all, what are friends for."  
A few more seconds pass.

"Oh Matasuki."

Opening an eye to look at him. "Yes?"

"Please never do that again."

Knowing what he is talking about she smiles and her eyes narrows mischievously.

"No promise. Naruto-kun." she smiles seductively as she seemed to purr his name.

His eyes widen as his left eye twitches trying to remember when she became so flirty. While Matasuki just closes her eyes and just can't wipe the smile off her face at the shock his face reflects.

Around ten minutes later Matasuki hears a groan from her companion. At this Matasuki eyes snap open to behold a sight that also makes her want to groan too. There, walking all slow and in love in the distance on the road to the training ground, was Hinata and her boyfriend Kiba. Oh it made her sick to her stomach to see her once friend walk with someone who really doesn't love her. You can see it in the way he looks, talks and acts. He sends perverse looks to every thing with two legs and a virgina. He also tries to flirt with any girl and every fuck'en second he tries to cop a feel on Hinata's ass. 'Damn dog.' Matasuki sneers in her head. 'That is why I prefer cats, they have more finesse, and not to mention smarter then dogs, and less horny .' With a scoff she turns away but takes a peek at Naruto from the corner of her eye and not surprised by the sight she is greeted to.

Naruto is fuming at seeing that dog with Hinata. It is a secret (Yeah he did well at hiding it...not) that he use to have a crush on Hinata but when he was about to ask her out dog breath swooped in (more like barked in. Hahaha. No, well screw you *pout*). He is even more disgusted by the clothes she is wearing, no doubt to impress him, even if Naruto himself likes it. Turning his head away his gaze meets Matasuki's to view the same look in each others eyes. At the same time they both shake their heads and sigh.

As she is walking with Kiba all she can think about is how she tried to impress him. Hinata noticed that his eye was straying from her to other women and she did not like that. So to keep his eye only on her she decided a wardrobe change was needed. So now she is wearing high heel sandles, dark black short shorts that are showing off her long legs and nice butt, big jacket with a midriff shirt that seems to be a tad bit tight to show off her big C cup breast, she also left her hair down. At least she succeeded in getting his attention but she had to dress like a slut, being the only thing that doesn't scream it is her big lavender jacket she wore for conservative purposes.

As they finally come to a stop at the training ground they turn to eachother.

"See ya babe" Kiba says.

"By honey." Hinata says.

Then launching his head forward he captures Hinatas lips. As they kissing he starts to travel his hand downwards until a kunai comes flying to it. Moving his hand fast to prevent it getting screwerd he jumps away from Hinata to see the culprit. Expecting Naruto, he was confused when he did not see him glaring daggers at him but instead looking to his side with a slight smirk and a raised eyebrow. Facing direction that Naruto is facing, he sees Matasuki hand still raised from throwing the weapon that almost got his hand glaring daggers at him.

"Travel your hand any lower than the middle of her back your hand is mine." Matasuki eyes flashing red for a second. The reason she interrupted was because the sight made her want to gag and Naruto's sad/disappointed face made her feel some type of way.

A few minutes later when Kiba was a distance away Hinata turned to Matasuki to thank her.  
"Stop." Matasuki dropped her raised hand. "You are just as much in fault for wearing clothes like that and you should of stopped it yourself if you didn't want it. Slut." she scoffed out at the end.

"What did you say!"

Unknown to them there sensei, Kakashi, showed up in a poof of smoke and leafs.

"You heard me. If you wish to dress like that then go head but don't do your whorish acts in front of me and Uzumaki with your horny ass dog."

Kakashi looks over the cover of his book assessing the situation. It seemed his two female students are fighting and Naruto is looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Girls calm down." Naruto tries to placate them.

"Shut up Naruto/Stay out of this Uzumaki." was his response to his attempt.

Seeing this escalating far to much and becoming a troublesome problem Kakashi disappears in a burst of speed and knocks them out. Naruto included for shits and giggles also he looked like he needed a nap.

XXXXXX  
Waking up later all three wake up on a bench in front of the Hokage tower.

"Ah I see you are up, my cute little genin." Kakashi says with a eye smile.

Groaning they all glare at him correctly assuming he was the cause of there blackout.

"Oh don't give me that look. Tell you what. I got good news, we just accepted a C rank escort mission." Throwing a scroll in Naruto's lap. "Think you can handle it."  
With wide eyes they read the scroll that has a big C over Naruto's shoulder, causing him to blush, then look at each other.

"I don't think we should do this. It could be like last mission." when Naruto says this they all gain a look. The genin sadness and Kakashi coldness.

"That won't happen again, trust me. And we will have another team accompanying us. Come on guys just try one more time. I know we had a bad experience, some worse than others, but please take this mission it could be better."

Looking at each other they nod once they all turn to Kakashi and say something they always did when they were younger.  
"Believe it."

So began the mission of Wave.

AN: So bad start for first story of being on here, but that is why I am writing on here to get better before I jump in to the gritty stuff of the following story which will be this ones sequel or prequel it depends on your view. What I mean is this story isn't the real one, it is basically something important I need for Naruto and his **future** partner in crime to have. So forewarning this is going to be a weird series so any questions ask and I shall answer. Hopefully. Also sorry for any chapter should be out soon depending on how long it is bye.


	2. Chapter 2: First C rank Part 1

An: Finally got this chapter out. It took way longer than expected and was a bitch to wright. Oh and slight mentions of rape this chapter and I am mad to post it on valentines day too. Now for something I forgot last chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ninja Gaiden. Neither elements from anything I real most likely stealllll...I mean borrow.

Chapter 2

Hinata races home to get prepared for her second C rank mission. As she's running she thinks on team 7 first C rank mission they had.

FLASHBACK

"Yo, old man!" Hinata says as she barges into Hiruzen Sarutobi's office scaring the crap out of him and the daimyo's wife who is currently waiting for her cat, Tora. The rest of the team 7, with the cat, come in behind Hinata shaking their heads, well except Kakashi his head is buried in his pervy book.

She bangs her hand on Sarutobi's desk shaking the paperwork and causing the Hokage to give her a dry and annoyed look and the wife of the daimyo to be startled again till she realize her cat is currently snuggling into Matasuki's bust. "Give us a real mission. Not some chores." Removing her hand she starts pacing back and forth in front of the desk waving her hands animatedly around. "I am tired of painting houses, pulling weeds, and finding lost unimportant things." She abruptly turns to him and drops to her knees. "Please, I beseech you give me...no my team a better mission. Allow us to prove our flames of youth." By the end her lavender eyes are wide and watery, her kissable lips put in an adorable pout and her hands in a prayer position. All in all everybody was sweat dropping at the performance, and a man with a atrocious green jumpsuit and jounin vest pauses mid training and yells YOUTH and goes back with renewed vigor.

"Uh, compelling speech Hinata," Sarutobi is interuppted by Hinata saying thanks bashfully scratching the back of her ear. Shooting a glare at her for interrupting him he continues, "but how can I be sure you have the maturity to get a higher mission when just a few minutes ago you didn't show any maturity or pride of a Konoha shinobi by begging."

Matasuki, after giving the daimyo her cat and getting her pay, sees this is going nowhere and decided to help since she sort of agree with Hinata.

"Hokage-sama please just agree with her cause I know I do. Besides I think she showed enough maturity and a smidge of intelligence when she said a big word like beseech." Matasuki makes this comment as she stands next to Hinata who glares at her for saying something so rude about her limited vocabulary. It is not her fault she doesn't like to pick up a damn book.

Smiling slightly Hiruzen looks at them in the eye. "If I do give you a higher mission you need to stop asking. Oh and you need consent from your teacher and agreement from your teammate."

Before his to female students could turn to him Kakashi says "I don't see why not if it is the easiest you have." He proceeds to raise his head over his book and eye smile. "After all they could use the experience." He says burying his head back in his book.

Before the two can celebrate Hiruzen cuts in. "Oh, don't forget you have one more person to ask."

Feeling eyes on himself Naruto turns around from his staring at the Hokage faces through the window to be greeted to onyx and lavender eyes looking at him with a pleading look. "What." He says being creeped out by being stared at.

"Do you think that you and your team deserve a C rank mission." Hiruzen says with a raised eyebrow and a small calm smile.

Looking around Naruto could feel all eyes on him. He sees a look of disinterest from his sensei, a curious look from Hiruzen Sarutobi, and two hopeful eyes peering at him from his teammates. Looking down to the wooden floor Naruto loses himself in deep thought. On one hand like his two teammates he is tired of the chores called D rank missions but upon the other hand he can't just go out on a higher mission unprepared in skill. He hates to admit it but he is weak. While his two teammates had a family to teach them or resources to teach them he didn't. He passed the academy as average not advance like Matasuki but at least not dead last like Hinata who only got that title cause she sucks at regular clone justu. Finally reaching a verdict he starts to looks up.

'Can't get stronger without challenging myself right.' he thinks with hesitation and uncertainty in his thoughts but with determination in his eyes he faces forward with a look of a true soldier.

"Hokage-sama I agree with Kakashi-sensei. I see no harm in allowing my team and I get an easy C rank mission, it could be a great learning experience."

In the time it took to reach his decision Sarutobi already was smoking his pipe. Leaning back in his unbelievable comfortable chair he hums in thought. Seeming to come to his own decision he nods firmly. Making a cross shape hand seal he summons a shadow clone and without being told it crosses the room to the mission file cabinet in the far right corner of the room on near the Hokage's desk. All eyes was on the clone as it goes to the C rank cabinet and looks through mission scrolls. Finally after a tense silence it grabs a scroll and returns it to the original Hiruzen, bowing it puffs away.

Clearing his throat he says to the team, "Team 7 do you except the C rank mission of bringing supplies to the small town of Hotaru in the west near the fire country river. In this mission I expect only the best you can produce and it to reflect on the results. Failure to do so will result in D ranks until the next chunin exams. So again do you except this knowing the consequences of failure." He ends his statement with staring each one in the eye sternly to get his point across that he is serious.

Team 7 all paled at what would happen if they failed but they do want the mission alot. So without even thinking they respond in a just as serious voice of the Hokage, "Yes, sir." A salute included.

Chuckling and mentally clapping at there determination Sarutobi says with grandfatherly love, "Team 7 congratulations on your first C rank missions."

Celebrations went off in the room. Hinata glomped Naruto screaming Yatta damaging his ear drum and causing him to blush cause of feeling her womanly assets. Matasuki releases the lightest of smirks and nods in approval. Kakashi just buries his head deeper in his book because Hinata's celebrating is messing with his concentration of his beautiful smut.

FLASHBACK END

Seeing her compound approaching Hinata takes a step off memory lane. As she enters her room and proceed to pack her mind drifts back to that mission.  
Thinking about how that mission went she wish she never asked for it. Walking through the compound gates to her teams designated meeting spot to start the mission, her grimace is prevalent to the guards whose presence she doesn't even acknowledge.

XXXXXX

Matasuki makes it to her home at the same time as her fellow female teammate and just like her, she can't seem to get her teams first C rank mission out of her head. It started so good too.

FLASHBACK

Team 7 was on a high because of their mission. It was there first C rank and with out a doubt they are sure they would pass it with success. Not only that but they are leaving the confined space that is Konoha and walking in to the great big world for the first time ever. Prepared and ready to go the team of genin walk out into the open world and embrace the feeling that being out side of the walls made.

Freeness of seeing the sun in the distance hovering over the never ending ground, trees and greenery. Animals running across the dirt path going about there daily business paying them no mind. Birds soaring through the clear blue sky without a care. It was a truly a breath taking sight to the twelve year olds and they wanted to see more. So without further a do they start to head forward.

Kakashi was staring at his team from over his book with his one eye. When he seen them get ahead of their self's and start to adventure out with that look on there face he decided to cut in. After all, wonder can kill you in the shinobi world.

"Now my cute little genin, why would we leave without grabbing our cargo." He says with a eye smile and a snap of his book.

The genin turn around sheepishly and quickly walk to the cargo. Grabbing the crates they could not help but compose a question of what they are caring is.  
"It is simply some sake from the village that Hotaru wants for a festival coming up."

"So basically got a D rank mission that takes place outside of the village," groaning Hinata throws her hands in the air, "this sucks I was hoping it was gold or something important that would make me super awesome in the eyes of people. Not some cheap sake." She sucks her teeth as she pouts at the yellow dirt road at the unfairness.

Looking like he got slap Kakashi says "This isn't some cheap sake. This is one of Konoha's best brands and is said that it is one of Tsunades many regrets from leaving Konoha."

"Whatever, I can't be known as the best from delivering some sake to a third rate village." Hinata says with a Hyuuga worthy glare to nothing in particular in front of her.

"Even if this is some third rate village you will be nice because they will welcome us with open arms."

All through this Naruto is silent and thinking about how this is going 'Wow, she really is a bitch. I blame it on Kiba he is a dog after all,' Shrugging slightly he glances at Hinata 'but she does have a banging body. So he is a lucky dog.' Then his face twist in confusion. 'How the hell can a horny, perverted, dumbass dog get with a Hyuuga...the princess no less. Lucky ass, horny, motherfucking dog.' As the rest of the day pass Naruto glares ahead confusing his traveling partner, Matasuki.

About 5 hours later the red sun is kissing the world to the west and placing it's hot rays on the team's back. Finally making it to the village they are welcomed to the sight of the people in make shift armor pointing pitch forks at them.

"Warm welcome, huh." Naruto states dryly as he looks at Kakashi with a deadpan look. Who just looks bewildered shrugged not understanding either.

XXXXXX

Later when the village found out it was just Konoha delivering some sake for the festival they let them go. Asking for an explanation they found out that bandits have been plaguing the village and took female hostages and this time the village of Hotaru will defend themselves. At Matasuki's suggestion to attack the bandits the villagers gained a look of hope and no matter how cold hearted they are the rest of team 7 agrees despite Kakashi worries. So they head east of the village to a forest called Spirits' Woods.

FLASHBACK END

Thinking on it now Matasuki wished she did not say anything about helping that village. The team could of raced back to Konoha and told the Hokage then had a more experienced stronger team attack. Scoffing she thinks 'The team probably would of been no better. After all we never think of trained bandits.' At this Matasuki finishes packing surprising herself, never knowing she was doing the act.

Shaking her spiky head she walks out the village with her perpetual scowl deepened.

XXXXXXX

Naruto has been finished packing now he is just looking at his cursed blade. Now he is just wondering to take it or not to take it. It caused so much problems for him in that one time he used it but he can't deny the power it gave. His eyes start to cloud over to team 7's first C rank and his acquiring of the blade.

FLASHBACK

Every thing was perfect for the bandit hunting. Team 7 located them and infiltrated with no trouble. Naruto and Kakashi transformed to look like bandits and the girls got 'captured' with there ninja weapons strategically placed in hiding. Now hopefully they will lead the team to the captives so they can in act part 2.

Currently Naruto and Kakashi was around a campfire in a clearing set with tents every where. The moon's light seeping through the cracks in the tree's leafs. Kakashi is being like a regular bandit and talking through a different voice and being rowdy and bantering with the rest of the bunch. While Naruto is acting like he is a sleep but really quite alert. It turned out he is a pretty decent chakra sensor and now he is about to use the ability to check the area to find the girls, hopefully hostages included. Good thing he did to or he wouldn't of found a bad discovery that would of proven even worst if a fight broke out. There was two jounin level signatures in the area weaker than Kakashi but not of to much significance and not pinpoint-able. Then three low chunin levels like an academy teacher back in Konoha unpinpoint-able. Lastly every single fucking bandit ranged from high genin, to a formidable academy student worthy of early graduation. And still no captives or girls. This was something to report to Kakashi. So standing abruptly he runs to the forest holding his stomach and mouth.

Silence flowed in the camp as the bandits watch the sick looking fella running out. Silence reigned until Kakashi rises and says he will check on him aware of the bandits confused stare.

After informing him of the unforeseen circumstances Kakashi decided to hurry the operation. Walking back into the camp a ruff looking rude fellow decided to make a comment.

"I hope you enjoyed clapping dicks." After this a round of laughs was shared in the camp by the bandits.

'The fuck does that mean.' Naruto's eye twitching noticeable.

Kakashi the ever cool man he is didn't let it get to him...to much. "I can a sure you I am completely straight."

"Oh really. Then you wouldn't mind proving it." The ruff bandit replies.

"How so." Was Kakashi's curious response.

"Well I am sure you heard of the two new captives we gained and we need to _break_ them in and I am sure you and your companion would be perfect for the activity." The ruff man said.

"Hmm. Who am I to pass up on free pussy. I am sure my friend doesn't see a problem." Here Kakashi turns to Naruto with an expectant look.

Shaking his head in a negative way Naruto can see the opportunity to get the captives seeing as he couldn't find them with his sensor. "Lead the way, Mr. Ruffy ." Naruto says indifferently getting a few chuckles from the other bandits.

Growling the ruff man, aka Mr. Ruffy, leads the two a distance away from the camp of bantering idiots to a cave hidden from the clearing by the trees of the forest.  
"They are in there. If I don't here feminine screaming and instead male grunting I will kill you both. I hate fags, especially smart mouth ones." He directs his last comment to Naruto who just flips him off as he walks pass into the darkness of the cave and Kakashi follows moments later leaving Mr. Ruff out there.

"Faggots." He scoffs as he turns in the direction of the camp and walks to it.

XXXXXX

When Kakashi and Naruto went into the cave they didn't automatically notice anything. As they walked deeper though, the clacking of there sandles turned to crunching of sand under their feet. That is when they came upon it. Strong bamboo cages, about 5 or 6, filled with 5 to 10 women and not all of them were women. Some were girls younger than Naruto (12 if I didn't say so earlier) and ladies in their late 30s. All were groaning and when they spotted Naruto and Kakashi still henged started whimpering and backing away. Some still was dressed and just dirty others were in rags, if that, and crusted in dirt and possibly something else that made Naruto nauseous and grimace in disgust.

Turning to Naruto Kakashi claps his hand and spreads them all around signaling Naruto to check the area. Naruto nods and proceeds to close his eyes to focus then release a week chakra pulse. In his mind as all chakra unintentionally slightly flares in response he can see the cave in entirety. What Naruto and Kakashi is currently standing in is a part of the cave curved like a great big semi dome, that is cut off by a wall he curiously cannot see through, perfect for storing a many things in this case hostages. The walk way they just came through was a narrow entrance that looks to be masterfully carved like the dome and gladly has an exit that is hidden by some rocks.

Relaying all this and adding no one is around Kakashi nods his head puts his hand in a hand seal to drop the transformation justu over himself and Naruto follows. The girls start to become silent as the smoke start to clear and show the duos true forms.

When the smoke finally clears Kakashi and Naruto hears there names whispered near the back following it they come upon Matasuki and Hinata.

XXXXXX

After explaining everything that was happening to the two female students and by proxy the captives the reunited team 7 proceeded to release everybody in the room. After releasing another chakra pulse and confirming the coast was clear he sends the girls and captives through the hidden passage out the cave but not before getting a memento saying they broke in the new girls.

Walking out the cave Naruto paused feeling something extremely evil pulse with life for a second then die down. Whipping his head around trying to locate the presence Naruto finds nothing. Turning to Kakashi's confused look he shakes his head throws back on his transformation and walks out the narrow exit of the cave.

When the two finally makes it to the camp they are greeted to the loud and obnoxious bandits settling down at there arrival. Mr. Ruffy walks in front of them expectantly. Then Kakashi and Naruto proceeds to take out there proof they confiscated from the girls. It was hard and tedious work and they was promised a world of pain later but it is for the mission or so Kakashi says but it didn't stop Naruto's blush.

"Is this proof enough." Kakashi says throwing down a pair of panties and Naruto following.

Silence followed till cheers flowed through the air and whistles.

"Congratulations on you not being fags." and "How tight were they?" echoed in the forest and booze was passed around.

Few hours later

Night still reigns in the forest as Kakashi and Naruto sneak from the bandits in there drug induced coma and on the path back to the village. Everything was fine till feathers started to fall in there vision and a small paper joining their decent. Realizing what it was Kakashi flares off the tiredness of the genjustu and allow him to react at full speed and push Naruto out the way. The following explosion caused the two to fly and bang into a tree.

When Naruto finally comes to his ears is ringing and his vision has spots in them. Looking over he sees his sensei knocked out and right side of his silver hair matted in blood. Trying to get up Naruto fails a few times and when he does achieve the action...throws up. Lifting his head to look around he spots the trees in the surrounding area ablaze and burning. He closes his eyes and begins a coughing fit and when it finally ceases his face is a stepping stone to a boot. Landing on his back ruffly he cracks open his eyes to see a blurry image of a man. Getting his hearing back a few moments ago he was able to understand what was said.

"You thought you can get away with taking my girls. Pff...naive ninjas." Then see if Naruto's face is better as a doormat. With a stomp Naruto sees nothing but black and knows nothing but blissful unconscious.

XXXXXX

When Naruto finally comes to he is back in the cave that was found with the captives inside, tied, and acheing all over. Not only that he is feeling the dark presence again. Looking around the lit half dome he sees Kakashi also tied and the women back in caves and his female teammates tied across from him and Kakashi bruised and battered.

"Uh I see you are awake." Here a man steps in a light. He is tall and broad, scares littering his body. One eye sticks out far and is a cloudy blue color proving it is blind and the other is a normal blue one. One side of his lip droops and the opposing side cheek is burned out showing his yellow and rotting teeth. He wears no shirt and some tight leather pance.

"Time to wake the rest." He then starts to slap the rest of the team awake. "So tell me why you thought it was a smart idea to take my girls, hmmm." He slaps Kakashi hard making his head and matted hair swing to the side. " Did you think that I wouldn't notice? Huh!" He then punches Kakashi in the stomach making him cough up spit. The beating proceeds as the sadistic bandit continues yelling.

All through this the evil Naruto felt kept getting stronger and pulsing faster to where it is a steady tempo annoying Naruto to a degree.

"Well if you don't want to talk I guess I just have to make you find a way for me to forgive you." Here the sadistic man strikes a thinking pose. A few seconds later he snaps his finger. "I know. I will just enjoy your, who I am assuming are yours, two female students over there." Seeing the panic in Kakashi's eye the man gains a malevolent smirk. "Yeah that's what I am going to do."

By now the pulses got at a constant rate it was like bells heard during Christmas and started to make a noise in Naruto's head further annoying him.

"Oh yeah, this is going to be enjoyable. So who first lavender eyes or onyx here." Looking between the two he decides to play eneey meeny mine-e mo.

By now the pulsing has become as frequent as lighting and as loud as thunder making Naruto sanity almost slip.

"Eeny meeny minee mo." The evil man said already unzipping his pants and pulling out his hardening penis. "Open up, lavender eyes. Oh and remember to scream Diasuke as I am fucking you later." He says evilly with an equally evil grin on his face as he grabs a fist full of Hinata's hair and tugs on it to keep her head straight and stop her struggling. Matasuki can only turn away with tears streaming from her tightly shut eyes and her lips trembling furiously. Kakashi can only watch on in horror and struggle against his restraints as much, if not more, than Hinata herself to help her from this situation. The captive woman have mixed reactions. The ones older like Kakashi is striking the hard bamboo to help the young maiden and the ones in there teens or younger like Matasuki is looking away crying badly. Naruto well he is dead to the world. All he can hear is the pulse strong like crashing waves in a tsunami and thunderstorm along with the sounds of crying, battle, and memories of death. It started to get louder and louder, vivider and vivider till his head felt like it will explode. Then it all stopped. Feeling like he was having a reprieve Naruto relaxed. Wrong choice.

It all exploded back. Every sound and noise was mixed in to one chaotic memory was jumbled into one showing nothing but death,destruction, and poverty. So Naruto couldn't hold on to his sanity at it all and cracked. He started to laugh. It was soft at first, you know. A faint chuckle. Till it started to build in volume till it was pure insanity.

Mid thrust Diasuke stopped. He turned to see who was making that noise and looked at the blonde laughing like he saw the funniest thing ever. He wasn't the only one though. Everyone was also looking in confusion and mild fear. Something about that laugh. It just wasn't right for a human. It was to high pitched and sadistic. Something to make you run for the hills and never look back. It was simply inhuman. It was so bad that the woman stopped what they were doing in fear and started to back away to the backs of the cage. Kakashi on the other hand looked over in shock thinking Naruto cracked under pressure (which he did but not from the current situation) and looks down knowing if his team survives then they all have to see a doctor. Two from being raped one forced to watch and another just loosing it. Naruto two teammates looking in shock at Naruto so out of character almost forgetting there situation.

Finally getting tired of the blonde guy off his rocker Diasuke approaches him to find out the cause of his laughter. His manhood still proudly displayed.

"What you laughing for, huh? I am about to rape ya teammate and ya laughing? How fucked up are you." Diasuke says his ugly face close to Naruto's whiskered one.  
Naruto's laughter continues unperturbed.

"Answer me you piece of shit." Diasuke left eye, his only good eye, starting to twitch and show a hint of fear.

His answer. Laughter.

"I SAID ANSWER ME!" This time the statement came with a strike in the form of a backhand.

That silenced Naruto. A tad bit to quickly really. The silence was scaring the people more than the laughter did. Slowly his displaced head, from the strike, starts to turn to Diasuke his hair shadowing his eyes. When he finally makes it to Diasuke he starts to release a little giggle.

"What is so fuck'en funny!" Diasuke yells in Naruto's face.

"You." Was Naruto's simple indifferent reply.

"What?" Was Diasuke confused response as he takes a step back from Naruto.

Raising his head slowly Naruto's eyes had a lazy apperence. "I mean you walking around thinking your tough shit cause you are as strong as a jounin but you can't even get some pussy." Everybody is taken aback by Naruto cussing and using bad language. He has the cleanest mouth alive and the most regular tone.

Looking Diasuke over Naruto then shrugs. "Not shocking though. With a face like that you couldn't pull no bitches. What is that old thing people say? A face only a mother could love? Yeah I bet that your mother disowned you when she saw you. Still doesn't give you an excuse to rape people though. I mean you could of just bought a street hucker and paid extra for BDSM cause that is your fetish, right. It would explain the whole leather pants and fuck a tied up girl against her will thing you got going on." Further looking him over Naruto's eyes stops at Diasuke's dick. "Know what they probably didn't want to fuck you as soon as your pants came off. No homo but what, you only 4 inches? 5 and a half at best? Sorry to tell you but you ain't pleasing shit with that bro." Naruto ends this all with closing his eyes and shaking his head ignoring all the shocked stares and an angry glare directed at him.

Through his whole rant Diasuke was getting pissed but at the end when he insulted his manhood he was ready to kill the boy. And that will be exactly what he'd do. Launching himself at Naruto he roars. He throws a left hook that catches Naruto's jaw, brings it back again in a backhand fist then using the same left hand uppercuts Naruto. He finishes by putting all his weight on his left leg and swing his right foot, charged in chakra, into Naruto stomach launching him into the wall at the end of the half dome causing it to cave in on Naruto.

Huffing in exertion Diasuke straightens up. "I hope that kid learns respect in the after life." He then unexpectedly pivots on his right leg crashing his left leg into Kakashi who is in a daze seeing his student, his sensei son, die.

Feeling fully satisfied now Diasuke turns back to Hinata and Matasuki. "Now where did we leave off." He says sinisterly smile back in place as he walks to them. Hinata and Matasuki a glaring at the man in contempt at what he did to there teammate even if he did loose his marbles, which this man...no monster probably was the cause of too. Only the captive woman in the cages witnessed the light pale pink glow from between the rocks and the foreboding feeling it gave off.

XXXXX

It was dark where he was. The accursed sound was back too but instead it seemed to be like humming. Soft nice and peaceful. Great tune included. He also sees a gold aura making it's way to him...fastly.

"Shit shit shit...SHIT!" Naruto yells as he hurries to get up and rush away from the speeding gold object. But it was to late though and Naruto was enveloped in the bright gold light. When he finally opens his eyes he takes in where he is. It seems to be a mellow eatery, and from what he is smelling, with good food.

"Mhm, excuse sir do you need something." Naruto spins around to be greeted to the sight of a old man standing behind the counter wiping it down.

"Um, no old man but you could tell me where I am." Naruto requests of the man still hearing the ring of the gentle humming. It is really starting to grate on his nerves.

"Oh you sure you don't need anything at all young man?" A kind smile playing on the old man's face as he finishes wiping the table and brushing aside the cloth much like Naruto's question/request.

"No, nothing, but how can I get out." He says irritation prominent in his voice only getting worse by the humming getting louder in his head and the oldman brushing his question aside.

"Are you sure you are ok? You seem to have a headache. If you want I have something for that." The old man says with concern actually playing on his face.

"Yeah I'll take it if it helps, I guess." Naruto responds with some skepticism displayed. But by now the noise got so loud and it seems to have wierd un-understandable words included and he really wanted to get rid of it.

Pointing to a seat near the counter the man retreated near the stove in a corner making the tea.

"So what brings you here son. You only end up here if you have a strong desire for power." Walking over after setting the tea on the fire. Before Naruto could say anything, like he doesn't know or he doesn't desire power, the old man continues. "So what is the reason you want power, hmmm. Is it to save somebody or someone? Is it to impress them? Or is it something like revenge, jealousy, or hatred?" Seeing the look on Naruto's face at the last one he nods and chuckles. "Hate, huh? Is it over someone killing someone you care for? Or hate of someone else power. I wonder."

All through the interrogation Naruto was getting annoyed. He hated how the man was so accurate in his assumptions of him. Half the shit he stated Naruto didn't know of himself till it vibrated in himself saying it was the truth. Then the pain got stronger, as did the noise, as every correct assumption was made. It all just made Naruto composure to snap.

**"Is the fuck'en tea done you senile old man!"** Naruto yells almost demonically. Unseen to him a pink aura swirls around him lashing everywhere chaotically and his eyes change a fury pink.

"Ho ho. So that is the power you came to claim. Well you are right though that tea is done I should get it." Instead of going to the tea, he reaches under the counter and he starts to pull up something after a minute of searching. "But first let me give you power. Use it how you please. But remember there is no short cuts to power." The old man says sitting a sword on the counter (read description first chapter) before heading to the tea on the stove.

Looking at the sword he reaches his hands forward to grab it and immediately feels the power coursing from it.

"So, do you want your tea in a cup or face first?"

Looking up Naruto goes, "What?"

"Second option? Well ok." Quicker than Naruto could react scalding hot tea is splashed in his face. His screams reviberated through the room.  
Before darkness overtook him he heard, "Take care of Kitetsu Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

XXXXXX

Diasuke is position in front of Hinatas mouth again and instead of horror taking over, anger is boiling in everyone, after seeing the young ninjas death, and causing everyone to fight ten times harder.

"Stand still bitch," turning to address the captive women and struggling Kakashi "and yaw. Shut the fuck up."

That's when every single thing in the cave gave pause as the felt something strong and very evil. It was so bad that Diasuke swinged his ugly mug around while covering up his junk. Kakashi also whips his head and sweats at the evil presence he feels. Everybody turns to the cave in Naruto was thrown into and couldn't believe their eyes.

Seeping through the rocks was a intense pink light that gave rise to worry. As the light grew more intense the rocks started to quiver until they suddenly combust. In the smoke a silhouette could be seen with a pink miasma flowing around it. Then laughter echoed through out the cave. It was a craze joyous laughter. Something to make you shit your pants. By now the smoke was clearing up showing tattered black pants. When it fully clears it showed Naruto with out a shirt showing off his muscular body. His body seems to be releasing a pink light and the strongest, most potent point, seems to be from his hand. Then the laughter cease. But not the bone chilling smile on Naruto's now narrow handsome face.

"Yeah. This. This is power." His voice seems a pitch deeper pass the squeaky phase. Flexing his hand he extends his arm forward and place his hand, the one swirling with the most in pink power, palm forward and says, "Now what was the name the old man said. Kouestu, Kietsu? No, I know." He then closes his hand and draws every syllable out of the name. "Ki-te-tsu." In that action the air explodes with the pink power and the power becomes ten times more evil. Almost thick enough to taste it's disgusting flavor. And in a swirl of that pink power a sword appears in all it's demonic glory (read first chapter for description).

Naruto brushes over the sword with an enchanted look in his eyes his hair spikier than people remember. He then takes off the sheath to view the blade to see a dingy looking bronze colored metal. Sweat dropping and loosing the look in his eyes he says in disinterest, "You could use some cleaning though."

"Hey brat." Looking over to the voice that is speaking to him Naruto views Diasuke in disinterest. "What the fuck are you doing? You are interrupting me again. Aren't ya suppose to be dead anyway."

Naruto just cocks his head to the side like he doesn't understand till he seems to gain a look of realization when he looks around the area.

"Oh yeah...the mission." Turning back to Diasuke he says, "Oh yeah and ugly as sin. 'Sup man. Rape my teammate yet?" Looking over to where his female teammates are he sees them find, albeit, bruise. He shakes his head. "I knew a dumb ass like you probably wouldn't. You have a beautiful female in front of you tied up, your fetish too, and you couldn't get it up. Or maybe they need to be ugly like you so yaw can feel a kinship." Shaking his head again Naruto sighs. "Doesn't matter though I got a mission to do, which includes killing you and your rag tag group of bandits, so get ready. Ugly." Sheathing Kitetsu Naruto gets in a starting stance of his right side of his body facing forward, his left back, his right hand on the handle and left hand under the guard placed at the top of the sheath.  
Brushing off all the comments the zombie boy is saying (he is suppose to be dead after all) he almost laughs at being threatened to being killed by somebody he just killed five minutes ago.

"Yeah tuff talk zombie boy. See if you can back it up." Diasuke says getting in a boxing stance.

"Gladly." Naruto responds a wicked smile playing on his face.

Everybody in the cave could only look on shocked at the new Naruto and the not so good improvements. The only thing in there mind is, 'Is that really Naruto?'

End

An: Done. Seeing as I already don't want to make this story but it is necessary for the next one and the one after that I really want to make I am going to have to soldier through. Though I will skip around... majorly. I mean every chapter after this is only going to further my plot because well everything is going to be gone over in the sequel anyway with more details and character development. I also would like to thank all favs and follows done so thank you FerPeinRikudou, QUEENofANGELZ, Smith456, thewolvesofwar, and Tenza-z. I hope to make more as story progresses along with reviews. I hope everybody anticipates next chapter cause I know I do. Say yeah to genocide of rapist by Naruto's power possessed hand. I might have to change some things from chapter one though. Anyway peace.


	3. Chapter 3 First C-rank continued

An: This story is starting to get annoying. I just want to get it over with and get to the sequel(sigh).

Anyway in this chapter I tried to make it more dramatic and see if I had fighting scene writing skills still...I don't.

On to the story.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or any other thing I borrow.

Chapter 2

Naruto bursts forth with speed unseen before,even by his team, shocking all present especially the ninjas. Naruto, with his hair whipping in the wind, jumps in the air with his leg forward to preform a flying kick. Diasuke, blocking, was ready to counter but seen the other kicking coming for his head in the form of an axe kick, halting his attempt so he can block it with his forearm and when he did he had to grimace at the pain. Naruto feeling both attempts fail used both arms of Diasuke to propel himself away. Flipping in midair he hears his sandal clad feet clack onto the hard ground just to burst in pink light to jump back quickly, barley missing a right jab. It was so close he felt the air blow in his face pushing back his spiky hair and the heat from the friction of the punch on the air particles. He lands again only to spin to the left to avoid a wild right cross and bury his right elbow into Diasuke's left rib potentially fracturing it. Then, as Diasuke is holding his ribs, Naruto lashes out a jumping sweep kick, with his left leg, to the back of Diasuke, connects, causing Diasuke to bend forward exposing his neck, head and upper back. Using the momentum from the kick Naruto continues his spin and drops, with his left leg still extended, on top of Diasuke's exposed head. Next Naruto proceeds to roll out of there and keep a keen eye on his opponent. The scary thing was that evil smile was present the whole time.

He was correct in watching, cause Diasuke rose a moment later but looked different. He had an air of seriousness. All cockiness gone.

"I underestimated you zombie boy." Here he starts cracking his neck, his muscles flexing. "But not any more." Getting back in his boxer stance he puts all his weight in his forward right foot. "Here. ! come!" off he was with his right arm cocked back.

Naruto prepared, ducks the haymaker. Then steps back to avoid the rising uppercut. Blocks the air kick. And the onslaught continues in that manner of blocking and dodging. Never getting a scratch on his person or missing a beat, only missing getting hit by a cenemeter each time. Never losing that creepy smile.

Being tired of the dumb fight, Naruto decides to also go on the offence. For keeps this time. So weaving under a round house kick that followed a sweep kick he place his right hand on the handle of the sheathed sword that his left hand was holding the whole time. Time seems to have slowed for the two fighters. Ones wicked grin seems to have widen just as much as the eyes of the other. With a silent click of an unsheathed sword Diasuke's leather pants clad leg came off and a splash of red liquid soiled the sandy cave ground.

XXXXXX

As the small fight was happening everybody was overcome with shock. With the candles providing little light in the giant dome they really couldn't see what was happening, but it didn't cover the shadows of the two combatants. It was unbelievable. The small shadow was doing nothing but winning the whole time and when it looked like the big one landed a hit (remember they are looking at shadows and shadows meld) on the small one, his limb came off. Everybody is guessing a leg by how fast the big shadow crumpled. But this is not the only thing that shocked them. First the little blonde hair ninja seems to have cracked under the pressure of about to watch his teammate get raped and became crazy. Then in his craze, mouth offed to the rapist who is a better ninja than him. Angering that man he is killed in a cave in by being tossed across the entirety of the cave dome and into a wall shattering it. Imagine there surprise when he rises again stopping the rape attempt on his teammate again, not that he seemed to care, and having a weird pink power flowing around him that scared them. He also sported some physical difference like he was taller around 5'6 instead of his 5'3, he was also more muscular with longer and spikier hair. Then saying a name he summons a sword out of the pink light. Next he engages his killer in a fight after bad mouthing him again. Imagine there surprise when the small shadow, who they are thinking is Naruto, slices the big shadow, Diasuke, leg off ending the fight. Now they are being freed by somebody that looks like the blonde ninja.

"Naruto, what is going on." Kakashi says his one eye wide and confused.

"I don't know sensei but this power is great." He says holding up his right hand viewing the pink miasma appearing and flowing around it. He then clenches it into a fist and the smile finally leaves his face and melts to a serious look. "Sensei, free everybody and wait here while a handle the people outside. If any escapes my clutches I trust you can handle them. Correct?"

Nodding dumbly Kakashi couldn't think of anything to say and even if he did his student was already gone.

'These bandits will be a good test to my new power.' Naruto thinks as he races to the bandit camp. 'So lets create a blood bath, A Kitetsu?' And in response the cursed blade glows its sinister light.

XXXXXX  
When it started the bandits didn't know what happened. There was an air of forceful joyfulness that didn't have the feel of real happiness. It was the fear that threw it off. It wasn't for Naruto though cause they didn't know he was there. Sending out a chakra pulse Naruto found out.

The signatures of chunin and higher was directly across from him, ruffing around with each other. Well except for the jounin level one. The three chunins had brown, green, or blue eyes and the jounin eyes was unidentifiable.

But this is a test for Naruto's new power so he won't be scared. No if anything this will be more fun and possibly a challenge. But he will remain cautious.  
So Naruto being who he is just started to walk out of the woods slowly, Kitetsu long gone. As he is walking out though the pink miasma started to become thicker especially around his eyes. It got so bad that his eyes resembled a pink flame of pure power under his eyebrows and on the sides of his nose. By now he had everyone's attention and the camp went silent. After all who could miss such a commanding evil presence.

When Naruto finally stepped out of the tree line, some weak bandits looked ready to piss there pants. Every move he made the bandits watch. Every step he took they started to sweat a little bit more. Finally he stops right at the edge and just stand there in tense silence..

After a long silence one of the chunin level bandits who weren't scared as the weak bandits looked at Naruto with his green eyes. "Who the fuck are you?"

Turning his head to the man his flaming eye sockets leave a wisp of pink in there path. "No body important, besides your reaper." Naruto says with his smiles changing into a manic grin. "And this reaper wants your souls. He would also greatly appreciate it if you fight back." A little confused himself why he said it Naruto doesn't really think on it. By now, unknown to him at the time, Kitetsu power was taking over and corroding his mind.

"Well I haven't fought in a while but I am not sure you are worth the time. After all you look weak." Green eyes say.

After that comment silence seem to hang in the air. Naruto smile slip off his face being replaced by a mask of seriousness and his longer and spiky hair shadows his eyes. " What did you say? Did you call me weak? Me weak?! How dare you. I will show you weak!" With that it seems his pink power increased beyond imagination shooting up in the air lighting everybody's face pink. "Prepare your self's. Cause here I come."

(whole fight Naruto has the pink miasma around him. Think kyuubi cloak just loose and pink.)

Rushing forward he plants his right foot in his first victims chest then kicks up catching his chin and hearing a satisfying snap and causing him to back flip off him. Landing on all fours he does a 180 degree sweep kick that sends out a pink shockwave in that direction tripping everyone in that path. "I'll call that Aura skill: Sweep trick." Jumping high in the air he then falls to the ground with his feet outstretched. He lands causing a wide spreading pink shockwave that rumbles the ground and throws everyone touch by it to fly into the air. "That one shall be... Aura Skill: Ground Rebound."

XXXXXX

As all this was happening the chunin bandits of the camp was looking on shocked and scared out of their minds. 'This guy took out one guy and is just man handling every single fucking one of them.' Blue eyes was thinking.

"He is not so weak after all?"

Everybody turns to the voice to view the ever calm and collected Jounin bandit of the group.

"But if the made you piss your pants watch what he is doing next." Oh and boy did they piss there pants.

XXXXX

By now the bandits were expecting the meeting of the ground and there bodies but felt nothing. No pain, no impact, nothing. Nothing but...weightlessness? That made no sense to them so they decided to investigate. Opening there scared eyes they look at the ground a good twenty feet below them. It isn't getting further and certainly not closer. The only explanation they can conclude to is that the horrifying pink aura of there enemy is the cause. They look over to the most probable cause of there situation.

His stance is wide and face serious. His hair shadows his smoking eyes and covers his whiskered face. He raises his left hand and says words that seems to feel them with great dread. In his hand appears a Katana in the same glow of pink as there enemy and them.

Taking a stance the man draws his sword. The sword seems to start absorbing the pink miasma and bath itself in it until it was the only thing in pink light, besides them of course. Next he does something very scary. He points the evil blade at them and then swings it releasing a pink crescent wave. He keeps doing it till there is not even one weak bandit in sigh

XXXXXX

At this little display of power the chunin level bandits was close to just keeling over in their seats. The Jounin, in his ever calm self, looks to his scared comrades.  
"We should leave this area." No emotion what so ever in his voice.

"W-what about D-Diasuke?" ask the blue eye bandit.

By now Naruto is taking a slow steady walk across the clearing. His sword out, dripping with fresh blood. His sheath looking just as deadly with the pink glow that swallowed his body.

"You see the direction he walked from," the Jounin ask and not waiting for a response he continues "well that is around where the cave is and where Diasuke went." Closing his eyes the man shrugs and says, "We can only assume he was disposed of." Snapping open his eyes he gives a piercing stare to each quivering bandit not helping there nerves in the slightest. "Besides do you think he will have the same thought as you."

With that they don't even communicate before they split and run off.

Sighing the Jounin leans back against a tree, "Idiots".

XXXXX

While taking his calm walk to the last living survivors, Naruto was reveling in his newly acquired power. It was so intoxicating that he just wanted more. This was the power he wanted and now he wants more.

Stopping his self analyzing, Naruto witnesses his pray escaping. He can't allow that. No not at all.

Sending his pink chakra flowing into his sheath and sword he swings them to two different bandits on the sides. Before he disappear hurling himself at the middle bandit.

XXXXX

The two pink glowing objects arch through the air like razor blades cutting through the side bandits Achilles tendon and stopping the side bandits from running anymore. Falling to the ground with an audible thud the the two bandits scream bloody murder.

XXXXXX

Hearing a thud and a loud scream green eyes looks back to see what it is against his better judgment. Seeing his two comrades on the forest floor dying the grass crimson red...just did nothing but make him run faster. After all if they are there that means the demon boy is with them. So imagine his surprise when he turns to use his legs for all there worth and to get greeted by a fist to the face. Flying back he skips against the forest floor getting grass stains all over his fresh clothes he stole from the small Hotaru village...admittedly that is the least of his problems.

Waking up from his daze green eyes see Naruto walking to him cracking his knuckles.

"I'm weak, huh?" Naruto questions, a grimace set on his face. "YOU think YOU can take ME?! Ha, don't make me laugh. Your just dirt. A insect not even worth squashing. The only reason I am about to squash you is because you been buzzing around to long." Falling into a loose stance, Naruto spreads his legs and outs one palm forward. "Show me how weak I am." His face as serious as his voice.

XXXXX

Blue eyes stopped screaming a while ago. His need for survival higher than his discomfort at his situation. Looking around with his one good eye, seeing as his other had an unfortunate encounter with a rock during his fall, he looks for something to prop himself onto. Finding a tree not to far away he starts to drag himself to it.  
His finger nails dig into the dirt as he uproot grass on his way to the support the tree will provide for his broken body. Unknown to him, the sword that had slashed him, was deposited in the ground after its spin.

It rose like it had of it's mind of its own.

Pushing his body, muscles, even his mind as hard as it can, he tries to drag himself faster to the beacon of light that the tree has become.  
The sword was surrounded by the evil pink light.

Sweat drip down his face at the exertion this movement is causing his body to feel. He pushes on.

The sword starts to spin and become a buzz saw of light.

Finally making it to the tree Blue Eyes practically throws his back into the tree. Sighing in relief he bows his head and close his eyes to gain a moment of rest.  
The sword stops spinning and faces towards Blue Eyes against his tree. Then takes off in a flash.

Hearing a sound piercing through the air Blue eyes snaps his head up and see his coming demise. Not being able to do anything but scream, the sword pierces him upon the tree. So hard in fact it causes his one blue eye to fall out onto the ground and just roll there reflecting his skewered body and his shining fear.

XXXXXX

Brown eyes was more lucky than blue. He knew medical justu so he was healing himself and he was more vigilant. So when he seen that the sheath that cut him badly rose out of the ground he was already moving.

He didn't care about the trees branches slashing his body. The slippery ground making it hard to run. Or the over all creepy atmosphere of the forest. All he cared for was surviving.

So around ten minutes later brown eyes was dead tired. He ran nonstop and luckily still have not got caught. He was sitting upon a damp log getting his breath back.  
He finally calmed down enough to notice some important facts.

1. He ran so long without knowing where he was going he is lost.

2. He has no source of light and no path to follow.

3. It was dead silent in this forest and he truly did not know if he shook the demonic sheath.

4. He stayed in this area to long...and is up with that pink light.

Eyes widening, Brown eyes hop to his feet and start scurrying away from the light. He trips on an upturned root and starts moving away from the slowly moving sheath.

Abruptly his back hits a tree and just as abruptly the sheath stops.

Sitting there for a few minutes the sheath then burst in to a pink glow and reels back like it is about to thrust forward.

"No, no, don't,NO" He is then pierce to the tree and is feeling the uncomfortable feel of having your soul sucked out.

XXXXXX

Naruto was getting bored with his green eyed pray. He was putting up a feeble attempt of defending against his attacks. Deciding to finish this he mentally calls back his swords. Turning to his pray that looks more like hamburger he says, "Tell me. Am I weak?"

Feebly Green eyes shake his head rapidly, whimpering like a beat dog.

"No? I proved my strength to you know did I? I don't think I did." At this moment Kitetsu comes flying out of the woods.

"Here let me show you, MY POWER!" Naruto grabs both bloody sword and sheath and charge forward

"Stop, please, I'm sorry."

No matter what he begged it, was inevitable. He was cut down and Green eyes gladly accepted deaths cold embrace and hells fury flames.

XXXXXX

Walking out to the middle of the once bandit camp Naruto sees a curios sight. Hands and weapon drenched in blood Naruto gives a manic grin.  
"Well hello there. What are you still doing here."

Not getting a response Naruto cocks his head to the side. "Nothing, huh. Suit yourself." Rushing forward Naruto jumps in the air his sword and sheath raised high blazing with a pink glow.

Then Naruto's mind is engulfed in pink. When he awakes from what he thought was a genjustu he will be greeted to the words of being called a monster.

XXXXXX

Flashback end

Looking at the time Naruto jumps from that dark memory and just grabs the sword. Not even bothering to lock it he runs out his apartment to the west gate.

End

An: I am getting so tired of this story I am ready to wrap everything up in just one chapter then dive in the sequel. That actually might work now that I think about it. What do you guys think? I know yaw might like this story seeing by the favs and follows this story got oh and the one review (thank you dmear12) that said not to do what I am right now internally fighting over, but I feel like I am not producing chapters fast enough cause I don't want to write this prequel. I meaning I had fun writing chapter one cause that originally was chapter 1 of the sequel. So I am in a bind here and need my viewers help.

Anyway on a lighter subject I got a new story coming out and I need some music. I got Rap and R&B covered but I need some rock songs. Which I don't listen to much but actually enjoy a little, so yeah pm me them if you want. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter.

Like to thank a-man95, dmear2, sakuria45, stvietorre1, and teradir for following this story.

I would also like to thank Blazeknight26, Deathgeass, Zero-san-sama, (again) a-man95, hardj053.

Next chapter should be the end of this mini ark and cover Kakashi point of view and how the hell Hinata and Matasuki got caught. Side note, I never went and said pairing for this story, well there won't be any in this story but sequel shall be NaruHinaFemSasuke.


	4. Chapter 4

An: Oh it is great to be back. The past weeks since I updated was strenuous for me but I got through. This chapter was short and as such was going to be posted on Friday but things happen. So lets get this started.

Chapter 4

After giving instructions on which gate to go and what time to meet to his team, Kakashi found his self with an hour of nothing to do. Already pack (ninjas are always prepared) Kakashi decided to wander aimlessly around and was not shocked where he was by the time his feet stop. After all he ended up here when he thought hard and heavy on things... so him being here isn't new. Crouching low Kakashi closes his book and deposits it in his ninja pouch, tucking it away for safe keeping. His eyes are trained on a big stone, specifically the names scrawled on it. 'Minato-sensei.' Looking over to a name under it, 'Kushina-nee.' Bowing his head Kakashi reaches into his Jounin vest pocket and pulls out pieces of paper stapled together. It was titled Delivery to Hotaru Report. Kakashi always carried this as a reminder to his failure of his first team and like all the times he did so he will read it.

_Delivery to Hotaru Report_

_**Status:** Complete_

_**Squad:** Team 7_

_**Time of depature:** 7:00 am June 21_

_**Time of return:** 8:57 am June 22_

_**Members of Squad:**_

_Hinata Hyuuga-_

_Rank: Genin_

_Ninja ID: 20140_

_External Injuries: Fractured jaw, twisted ankle, brain swelling._

_Mental Injuries: Attempted rape trauma and as such memory block of area. Suggested action is to fill in memory gap to withhold suspicion of memory block and potentially further trauma if remembered._

_Report: Genin Hinata Hyuuga was assigned a mission to take supplies to neighboring village of Hotaru. When making it there they were encounter with the confusing sight of villagers armed to the teeth. Questioning for the reason why the people tell them of a minor bandit group. Wanting to help team 7 agrees to put a stop to the atrocious bandits. Having a plan to infiltrate the camp Mrs. Hyuuga, along with Genin Matasuki Uchiha, allow them self's to get captured by bandits and led to where the hostages were kept. There the two Genins stayed in strong bamboo cages in a damp cave. Finally Jounin Kakashi Hatake and Genin Naruto Uzumaki entered the cave. Freeing all the hostages Hatake and Uzumaki send Genin Hyuuga and Genin Uchiha through an alternate route, not sensing any life there, to escape. Proceeding to follow orders, Uchiha and Hyuuga did not know of the enemy lurking who escaped detection because of chakra hiding cave. Ambushed by the unseen enemy both Genins were assulted brutally and dragged back to the cave along with the former ex-hostages. When finally awaken a man is towering over them and is beating up Jounin Hatake before walking over to Hinata and attempt to rape her. Next..._

Turning his one eye from the report Kakashi fights tears. On second thought he couldn't, so folding it up he puts the paper back in his Jounin vest.

He did not want to dally on that failure of a mission and think of his students attempted rape and another's death, but his mind couldn't help but sway to the aftermath.

XXXXXX

**FLASHBACK**

By now Kakashi had already freed all in the cave. Slowly he creeps out of the cave making sure there is no surprises along his path. His destination? The bandit camp.

After getting over his shock of Naruto he was able to think rationally. Remembering that he just basically sent his student to the wolves, he raced to free everybody in the cave and back up this new Naruto.

Far behind-but not by to much-was the hostages, along with a bruised Hinata and Matasuki, following seeing as the team was still unsure of any potential hostiles along the path of seeing the wayward squad member.

Thinking to screw tactics and patience Kakashi jumps into the clearing ready for battle. Scanning the area, Kakashi does not spy any danger. Slowly dropping his guard Kakashi finally realizes something. The ground and grass he is on is wet and squishy making a sound every time he displaces his weight. He turns his mismatched color eyes (by now he took his headband off) and stares at the ground. What his sharingan discovered in the night startled him. The green grass was stained liquid crimson and matted under the fluids weight. Body parts, entrails, and questionable goo was splayed every where all over the camp. Some blood was even on the tree tops dripping from leaves to join it's red brethren on the forest floor. In all it was a horrible sight to see and Kakashi's sharingan sadly memorized it.  
'Fuck my auto memorization' Was Kakashi's sullen and depressed thought as he whips his head away and close his eyes.

Hearing a squish of the soaked grass behind him he sees his two female students at the edge of the use to be camp staring out in horror.

"Hinata! Matasuki!"Kakashi yells both students names to break them out of there trance. Snapping there heads up both young woman stand at attention.

"Hinata I want you to scan the area for Naruto with your byakugan." Seeing the hesitance in her face Kakashi reasons to her, "Hinata, this may be hard for you but this is for Naruto."

Mentioning her teammate seemed to be the smart choice cause immediately her face sets in a grim line of determination. Getting off of Matasuki, who was supporting her after realizing about her injured ankle, she starts to blur through the hand seals to activate her doujutsu.

When she was about to flare her chakra to her eyes a great blue pillar rose to the air spreading what little clouds was in the sky and pushing back trees.  
Looking to his students Kakashi sees a firm nod sent to him by both. Sending one back Kakashi takes to the trees.

XXXXX

By the time Kakashi made it to the pillar's location there was an unbelievable path of destruction in the forest. Trees was shattered and splintered in seemingly random patterns. Slash marks was upon the trees. Foliage scattered from brutal punches and what seems to be...fang marks on some.

Just seeing that made Kakashi run/tree hop faster.

What greets him when he stops is the slumped over form of his blonde student in 200 meter- in diameter- crater.

Racing to him Kakashi slides down the shallow crater.

"Naruto!" Kakashi calls scrambling to the slumped over teen. Worried even more when he isn't answered with so much as a grunt Kakashi checks over the blonde. He takes his pulse, feels his temperature, and even uses a simple medical jutsu to detect external and internal injuries and found nothing. Then Kakashi lifts Naruto's head and forces open his eyes...he didn't like what he saw.

Naruto had twin blood shot eyes with the pupil dilated amazingly wide. What of the blue still remaining was not as dark and reflective as it normally was and was lighter in color and character. To Kakashi it seemed...dead.

Closing the eye and letting Naruto's head drop Kakashi starts going through everything in his head.

'We have a unresponsive comatose Naruto in a very big crater. Now for Naruto to expel so much power means he was fighting someone who may or may not be dead.' That thought alone made Kakashi tense at any possible attack. 'It would be better to focus on Naruto though so we can leave and regroup with Hinata and Matasuki.'

Giving his unresponsive student a critical eye Kakashi goes through his knowledge. 'Naruto is currently unresponsive from an unknown variable. It is not a genjutsu cause I flowed chakra into him to scan for injury. It is not a poison because I already used a medical jutsu on his blood stream.' Scratching his head Kakashi is at a loss. 'Uh what could it be. Maybe it is-'.

Kakashi's thought was cut off by him hearing a blood laden cough behind him. Whipping around Kakashi comes across a gruesome sight.

There sitting in a puddle of his own blood against a tree was a man. He had black long hair that seemed to come down in layers. There was a curtin of blood coming from his shoulder joints where arms should be. The man was riddle in slash marks and bruises and worse was the chakra burn that has got his legs to burn to a crisp. But the most horrible thing that got to Kakashi was the eye sockets of the man weeping red tears of blood over there lost spherical residents.  
The mutilated man stops coughing and starts to mumble as his shoulders shake and hair covered his pitiful face. As the mumbling gets louder so does the shuddering of the shoulders till Kakashi could finally hear what he was saying.

"Monster. He is a monster." Throwing back his head the man releases a crazy laugh. "He is a true monster. Haha-" Luckily for Kakashi the mans cackling cuts off by him coughing up a fountain of blood splattering his face. "A...true...monster." Was the mans last words as he stops coughing blood and it just freely leaks from his mouth as his head drop.

Putting what he saw out of his mind Kakashi gathers Naruto in his arms and return to his other students.

FLASHBACK END

Naruto didn't wake up from that comatose state for a week. When he did though he could barely move, but luckily the Third Hokage got the messenger pup that Kakashi summoned and sent out. So the team had left with the medic dispatch that left with Naruto and arrived at Konoha in top time with Naruto still not awaken. But the report to the Third Hokage.

FLASHBACK

"Sarutobi-sama I wish to resign as team 7 sensei." Kakashi says his eyes couldn't even meet the man in front of him.

Sarutobi slowly take a drag of his smoking pipe not at all shocked by what was said. He came in the room looking sleep deprived, unclean, and his gravity defying hair was dropping. If you look too you can see he didn't have his book on his person...that is just not normal. Clearing his throat he addresses Kakashi. " I knew that you would be going to try and drop your team to wallow in self pity then join anbu and after that take on a bunch of suicide missions," Kakashi looks up in shock as Hiruzen places his pipe on his desk then clear his throat, "How could I not know? You do that every time a tragedy happens. First it was with Obito, then Rin, and after that it was Minato. Tell me Kakashi when will you stop? When will YOU STOP RUNNING AWAY FROM YOUR PROBLEMS? Hmm, Kakashi? When will you act like a Jounin taught by an Hokage? You can't go on doing this. If you drop that team you drop the shinobi life, period." By the end The thirds look was one of seriousness and fierce resolve. It didn't even change when a Konoha Headband landed on his desk. What he said next was something to cause Kakashi hand from turning the doorknob.

"I never want to see you anywhere near my office, trash." He spit the last word like it was poison. "You are doing more than abandoning your comrades. Your abandoning your students, village, and your whole nation. Boy, you are a disgrace to the your clan and very team. Be gone Hatake, no, I mean one lower than trash."

In the next five minutes the headband was gone from the desk and the door slammed shut.

FLASHBACK END

Rising slowly Kakashi looks at his handy watch seeing that he is only an hour late. Starting to make his way to the gate he thinks of his promise, his promise to do better with his students.

End

An: I know. A short chapter but the next might be longer covering all of the important wave mission moments and what not. This story sort of took the back burner for the second story I am making and that one is a pain how long it is in the introductory chapter so my life sucks (sigh). Also this story and the sequel gets confused in my head of how Naruto should be depicted. On a side note I am anticipating the last book of this series cause that is when the real fun begins.

I will like to thank La Belle Coeur, jean010, silver uli, tret190, and Riamu37, oh and Grounded Forever for following the story (sorry if I missed someone).

I will like to thank dark-feel and jean010 for faving the story.

Lastly thanks to La Belle Coeur for being my second reviewer to say something nice.

p.s: Again sorry for the late post I feel I failed all my viewers by posting late and chap 5 should go up soon so bye.

(If you catch any mistakes notify me.)

P.S.S: (Spoiler) what is up with Guy getting ready to die. He is annoying but he is one of the best characters in the serious and a great guy. I just hope he whoops Madara ass, though before he goes.


End file.
